When The Mirror Cracks
by StarTrekkie1
Summary: By accident Trip and T'Pol visit the Mirror Universe and meet Captain Tucker and his slave, T'Pol. STORY IS FINISHED, WORKING ON A SEQUEL!
1. Chapter 1 - A crack in the mirror

**Paramounts property. Please review! :)  
**

* * *

 **MIRROR UNIVERSE – ENTERPRISE, CAPTAIN TUCKER HIS QUARTERS**

Captain Tucker was reading a book on his bed when the doors opened. He didn't have to look up to know who had entered.

'You're late. Where have you been?' He said, flipping a page.

'Commander Reed held me up in the mess hall.' Whispered T'Pol and started to unbraid her hair. She lighted a candle and sat down in front of it.

'Let me guess, he tried to ask you about the last message from Admiral Yar. Son of a bitch.' Said Tucker. T'Pol nodded softly, closing her eyes, trying to meditate.

'Next time he asks about that, just tell him that if he has any questions he should ask me.' Said Tucker angrily. 'I'm getting tired of Reed going behind my back every time.'

'Maybe you should have chosen Lieutenant Sato as first officer.' Whispered T'Pol.

'Nah. I know she's working for Admiral Giks and I don't trust her. She stabs you in the back the first chance she gets.' Said Tucker and threw away his book.

'So does Commander Reed.' Said T'Pol.

'You know, you have a point there.' Said Tucker grinning. T'Pol wore her dark brown kimono, the one that Tucker loved seeing on her. It accentuated her curves and took away the attention of the scar on her face. He climbed of the bunk and sat down behind her, nuzzling her neck. 'So how was your day?'

T'Pol moaned softly. 'It was agreeable.'

'Really?'

'Yes. I see no point in lying to you.' Said T'Pol.

'Well.. it's good that you remember, or I'll break your neck. I will not be as generous with your punishment as the last time.' Whispered Tucker in her pointy ear and his fingers touched the scar. 'Now, come to bed.'

Afterwards Tucker was exhausted and fell asleep. T'Pol was lying in his arms and thought about her parents on Vulcan. She longed to see them again. Maybe Tucker would let her visit them the next time they would visit Vulcan. Or maybe not. A tear trickled down her cheek, now nobody was there to see her weakness. She turned around, facing the wall and tried to sleep.

Almost asleep she was suddenly awoken by the sound of Reed's voice through the comn. 'Reed to Tucker.'

T'Pol tapped the button. 'This is T'Pol. Captain Tucker is sleeping, what do you want?'

Reed chuckled through the comn, his laugh made T'Pol shiver like always. 'Say Tucker he has to get his lazy ass out of his bed and come to the bridge. We have found a shuttle and it's important.'

'I will give him the message.'

'Thanks, slave girl. Reed out.'

T'Pol cursed in Vulcan under her breath and shook Tucker awake. 'Charles, you have to get to the bridge.' Said T'Pol.

Tucker groaned. 'What is it now?'

'Reed said they had found a shuttle.' Said T'Pol while she grabbed his uniform out of his closet and helped him dress.

'Well it better be an very good shuttle or I'll kill him.' Groaned Tucker and grabbed her. 'I'll go to the bridge, you stay here, 'kay?'

T'Pol nodded. Tucker kissed her and then hurried out his quarters. T'Pol was left alone, naked. She decided to use her time to meditate. She looked at the flame of the candle, trying to concentrate.

* * *

The first thing Trip noticed was a person lying on top of him. He had a nasty headache, and his leg was hurting.

'Son of a bitch.' Cursed Trip. It was dark in the shuttle and the last thing that Trip remembered was the attack of the Klingons and escaping through the wormhole. After that he couldn't remember anything. He tried to find out who was lying on top of him in the dark so he touched the arm of the person.

T'Pol.

Trip shook her softly and she groaned.

'T'Pol, are you okay?'

'I think so.'

T'Pol rolled of him and tried to get up.

'Where are we?'

Trip helped her up. She fell to the floor immediately. 'You're leg is broken.' Said Trip. Suddenly he heard the sound of the hatch trying to be opened.

'Who is that, what the hell?' Thought Trip aloud and scooped T'Pol in his arms, her face was twisted in pain. 'Maybe we're on Enterprise. Phlox will fix your leg in five seconds.' Trip tried to reassure her. The hatch opened and Trip stared at the familiar face of Lieutenant Reed.

'Ah, Reed, help me get her to sickbay.' Said Trip. Then Trip noticed that Reed had a mustache. And that behind him stood a man.

A man who looked exactly like the man Trip saw when he looked in the mirror.

'What?' Exclaimed Reed and turned around to Tucker. Tucker walked to the shuttlepod and looked at Trip.

'What?'

Trip stepped out the shuttlepod, still carrying a T'Pol who looked like she had just seen ghosts.

Well maybe she had.

Tucker looked at Trip. 'Well, Reed, this is a very interesting shuttle.'

The doors of the shuttle bay opened and T'Pol came in. No, not T'Pol. A woman who looked like T'Pol but only with long hair wearing a beautiful kimono. She was barefoot.

'Charles.'

Tucker turned around. 'What the hell are you doing here. Hadn't I told you to stay?' He grabbed T'Pol and shook her.

'I wanted to ask you something.' Whispered T'Pol, looking at her feet.

Trip barely recognized the other T'Pol. She had a scar over her face and she looked very helpless. Not like the strong T'Pol he knew and worked with everyday. The T'Pol with the long hair looked up and stared at Trip.

Trip stared back. And then the T'Pol with long hair saw the T'Pol in his arms and she hurried to him and touched T'Pol's cheek.

'Who are you?´ Asked the T´Pol with long hair and stared at the woman. She looked exactly like her but also completely not. Tears threatened to overtake her because when she had looked at the woman in that man´s arms she had immediately recognized her mother. Her heart ached now she knew that wasn't the case. Tucker grabbed her.

´Get back to my quarters, now.´

´Who is she?´ Asked T´Pol. ´Who are you?´ She asked Trip.

Tucker dragged her out the shuttle bay.

Reed with the moustache laughed. ´Let´s bring you to sickbay. Maybe Captain Tucker will join us later. Seems he is busy dealing with more important business right now. I told him when Admiral Yar gave him T´Pol he would be better off by just you know, breaking her neck but he kept her. Now he has problems. It´s his own fault.´ Said Reed.

Trip looked at Reed in horror.

Everything was the same here and at the same time it wasn´t. And Trip was disgusted from what he had just heard and seen.

* * *

 **TBC! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Mirror Mirror On The Wall

Another chapter. I'm going on camp this weekend so I won't be able to post this weekend! Paramounts property, I'm just having fun! Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews. For some clarity, Captain Tucker is the Mirror Trip, Trip is 'our Trip'. Our T'Pol is just T'Pol, mirror T'Pol is **T'Pol**!

* * *

 **MIRROR UNIVERSE, ENTERPRISE, CAPTAIN'S MESS**

T'Pol was staring at herself. Well, not herself, the T'Pol of this universe. Trip was sitting next to her, eating his dinner silently. Captain Tucker had promised to join them but Commander Reed had asked for his assistance with a disobeying prisoner so he would come later. The **T'Pol** with the long hair was pricking in her salad, staring at her fork. Once or twice she had looked up and then looked down immediately. She hadn't said a word.

'Well, it's taking Cap'n Tucker a long time.' Said Trip, trying to start a conversation. In sickbay Doctor Cutler had treated their injuries, Reed had explained that Phlox had been killed in an 'accident'. Doctor Cutler had been very rude, especially against T'Pol. She was nothing like Ensign Cutler who was always warm and friendly.

'Indeed. Is it true that in your universe, Vulcans and Humans work together?' Asked **T'Pol**.

'Yes.' Answered T'Pol.

'That is very hard to imagine.' Said **T'Pol**.

T'Pol looked at **T'Pol** and noticed she had a greenish bruise on her cheek. She wondered if she could ask what had happened. Just then Captain Tucker came in. He slumped down on the chair next to **T'Pol** and sighed.

'Trouble again with one of the prisoners.' Groaned Tucker and grabbed the cup of tea **T'Pol** offered him. 'Thanks hon. Sorry for letting you wait. Hope the food is agreeable.'

'It's fine.' Said Trip, a little bit scared of himself. Wait, that was strange.

'It is good, thank you.' Said T'Pol and took a sip from her water. Captain Tucker stopped grinning and stood up.

 **T'Pol** grabbed his hand, pleading him to sit down but Tucker slapped her hand away .

'Did I ask you to talk, woman? Now, you're on my ship let's make some rules clear. Vulcan's don't talk unless I give you permission. You just nod or shake your head. Is that understood?' Growled Tucker.

'Hey, relax!' Said Trip.

'Protecting your slave?' Snarled Tucker.

'No, my friend and my colleague.' Said Trip and stood up, facing him.

'Colleague? So Vulcans and Humans _work_ together?' Laughed Tucker. 'That's a good joke, don't you think so, hon?' He looked at **T'Pol** who stared at the floor, she didn't dare to look up.

'It's no joke.' Hissed Trip angrily. 'C'mon T'Pol, we're finished with dinner.'

T'Pol stood up and together they left the captain's mess. T'Pol stared at **T'Pol** but **T'Pol** only stared back, helplessly.

* * *

Trip and T'Pol were walking through the corridors to the quarters Reed had showed them before dinner.

'That was awful.' Said Trip. T'Pol didn't respond, sunken in thoughts.

'T'Pol?'

'Yes, commander?'

'He was acting stupid. It's just.. scary to see yourself doing such things. We have to find a way to get back to our own universe.'

'I agree.'

Trip punched in the codes, still angry about dinner and Captain Tuckers behavior. T'Pol sat down on the bunk and Trip sat down next to her. 'I'm sorry about how he yelled at you.'

'Trip.. it's illogical to apologize for his behavior.' Said T'Pol and put her hand on his shoulder. They looked at each other and Trip smiled softly and grabbed her hand.

'Okay, I.. He just had no right to treat you like that.' Said Trip.

After T'Pol had showered and then Trip they decided to go to sleep but then discovered there was only one bed. The two of them got already in an argument about where they would sleep.

'I'll sleep on the floor.' Argued Trip.

'I can sleep on the floor, I'm Vulcan and much stronger.' Said T'Pol.

'No! My momma taught me always to give the lady the comfortable place and I'm not going to ignore right that. Now get on the bunk and sleep, stubborn lady.' Said Trip.

'That is illogical.' Said T'Pol.

'I don't care.'

'We'll share the bed.' Said T'Pol finally.

Trip was already tired of the day and arguing with her so he didn't protest and the two of them shared the bunk. T'Pol fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes but Trip couldn't sleep. He stared at the ceiling, wondering if Enterprise was already searching for them.

T'Pol, next to him, shifted closer to him and laid her head on his chest. Trip smiled. He stroked her soft hair, thinking about **T'Pol's** longer hair. She looked good with long hair, but he still preferred her short hair. T'Pol murmured something in her sleep and snuggled closer.

* * *

Trip woke up around 5 in the morning. T'Pol was still sleeping and Trip decided not to wake her up. She looked like she needed the sleep. He wanted to explore the ship and talk to Captain Tucker. He slipped out of bed and dressed himself in the civilian clothing he found in the closet. Then he left, leaving T'Pol sleeping.

This Enterprise was almost identical, except for the people. Trip recognized Ensign van Buren but with much shorter hair. She looked at him like he was a snake. Nothing like the woman he knew from his Enterprise. He was shocked to see Hoshi working in the corridors on something.

'Hey?' Asked Trip, a little bit unsure about how to address this strange Hoshi with hair in a ponytail with lots of make-up.

'Ah, Captain Tucker told me about you.' Scowled Hoshi. 'What do you want, idiot?'

'Well.. I want to see captain Tucker. Where are his quarters?' Asked Trip.

'Who do you think I am, the guide?' Said Hoshi and stood up, angrily. 'I could slice your throat but Captain Tucker said I should treat you with respect. He said nothing about your Vulcan friend.. Maybe I could kill her. Captain Tucker won't let me have some fun with his slave.'

'If you do anything..' Growled Trip. Hoshi smiled angrily.

'Follow me. Don't you want to see Captain Tucker?' Said Hoshi .

Hoshi showed Trip Captain Tucker his quarters and then walked away. 'Lots of work to do.' Yelled Hoshi. Trip didn't like her. IT was creepy, everyone was so familiar but so.. crazy. He pushed the bell.

After a minute **T'Pol** opened. Her hair was messy and she wore something what looked like a nightgown.

'Captain Tucker is in the shower.' Whispered **T'Pol**. 'What do you want to talk about with him?'

'We want to get back to our own universe.' Said Trip. **T'Pol** her eyes widened and she pulled him in the quarters. It was dark in the quarters, only some candles were burning.

'You can't ask him. He'll kill you. He wants you to stay.' Hissed **T'Pol**. 'He told me that he wants you to become his first officer. He can trust you. I don't know what he wants to do with your T'Pol but I don't think that he's going to treat her well. You have to get away. And I can help.'

'Well how?' Asked Trip.

'Who's there, **T'Pol**?' The voice of Captain Tucker came out of the bathroom.

'Nobody!' Panicked **T'Pol**. 'Quick, go. We'll talk later. I can help you but you have to take me with you.'

Then she pushed Trip outside, stared at him and then closed the doors. Trip was left outside alone with his thoughts.

* * *

 **TBC! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Reflections

**Another chapter! Thanks for the lovely reviews! Paramount's property!**

* * *

 **MIRROR UNIVERSE, ENTERPRISE, THE MESS HALL**

Trip was eating breakfast, thinking about what **T'Pol** had said. He decided to follow her advice and not tell captain Tucker they wanted to get back. Now he just had to wait for T'Pol to wake up and tell her about what had happened.

Trip decided that the cook on this Enterprise was not as good as the one on his Enterprise. The pecan pie was good, but nothing like the cook on his Enterprise.

The doors of the mess hall opened and T'Pol came in.

'Hey!' Yelled Trip a little too loudly. T'Pol gave him the evil eye.

'Where have you been?' Asked T'Pol when she had made a cup of chamomile tea and sat down next to him.

'I talked to the mirror **T'Pol,** I wanted to ask Captain Tucker something and then she said that she could help us. But we can't tell Captain Tucker that we want to go back, he'll kill us. And you have to stay in your quarters, because I think you're in danger.' Said Trip.

'Why would I be in danger?' Asked T'Pol and took a sip from her chamomile tea.

'Because you're Vulcan. Sorry, but the only reason the mirror **T'Pol** isn't already dead is because Captain Tucker is protecting her. But you're not protected by him!' Hissed Trip.

'I can defend myself.' Protested T'Pol. Trip sighed.

'Okay, but stay with me.' Said Trip. 'I know it sounds stupid but I don't want you dead, 'kay?'

Hoshi came in together with Reed. Trip groaned when the two of them sat down at the table.

'Hey idiot. Hey Vulcan.' Said Hoshi and slammed T'Pol's mug of the table. Reed laughed.

'So what were the two of you discussing?' Asked Reed. 'Nothing stupid. Because people who do stupid things don't live long on this ship. Just like Phlox. Suddenly he was dead!'

Hoshi gasped in fake horror. 'That was so horrible.'

'Indeed.' Agreed Reed.

'So what are you two going to do today? Vulcan, are you going to have sex with the captain, just like your counterpart? You know, I sleep next doors and I can hear them every night! Dear god.' Said Hoshi, grinning evilly. 'I wouldn't trade places with her, you know.'

Trip stood up. 'Leave her alone.'

Reed smiled. 'Sit down, buddy. We're not your enemies. Aren't we, Hoshi?'

Hoshi smiled back.

'But if you would try something, we will be your enemies. We're just warning you.' Said Reed and stood up. Hoshi followed after she had kicked T'Pol's leg.

'Are you all right?' Asked Trip worried. T'Pol only nodded, looking at the broken mug and the pool of tea on the floor. The door opened and Captain Tucker came in together with **T'Pol** who was holding a PADD. Captain Tucker smiled when he saw Trip.

'Ah! There you are!' He totally ignored T'Pol and walked to Trip. 'I wanted to talk to you. I have a deal for you. Give here, hon.' He grabbed the PADD out of the hands of **T'Pol** who then sat down next to T'Pol.

*Good morning * Said **T'Pol** in Vulcan.

* Good morning. My friend has told me about what you said * Responded T'Pol.

Captain Tucker and Trip had walked to another table, leaving them alone.

*It is safer to talk in Vulcan. Only Hoshi will understand and she is not here. I want to help you but you have to take me with you. I want to get away from here * Said **T'Pol**.

* I don't know if we can take you with us. Starfleet will protest * Said T'Pol.

* I don't care about your Starfleet. I want to get away from here. That is the only thing that is important. I wished I could be on Vulcan but that is not possible. I want to see mother again. *

T'Pol looked at her hands. *Mother in my universe died a time ago. So did Elizabeth, our daughter.*

 **T'Pol** looked in the eyes of T'Pol and in that look was understanding, grief and compassion. There were no words needed between the two.

T'Pol came out the trance when Trip laid his hand on her shoulder. 'T'Pol.' He whispered softly, seeing the tears in her eyes. 'T'Pol, I have to talk to you.'

T'Pol followed Trip out the mess hall, tears blurring her vision. Trip was beside her all the time. T'Pol her heart was aching for her own mother and daughter. She hadn't fully healed from her mother's and daughters deaths and now everything came back. Together with the medicines from Doctor Cutler and the whole situation T'Pol was overwhelmed and couldn't possibly control her emotions.

Trip opened the doors of their quarters and then helped T'Pol inside.

'It's going to be all right.' He murmured and helped her to sit on the bed. 'Everything's going to be fine.'

He gathered T'Pol in his arms and she sobbed for her mother and for their daughter that they had lost. T'Les and Elizabeth.

Trip only held her while she cried for all the lost things.

'I'm here, T'Pol. You're safe. Everything's going to be okay.' Said Trip stroking her hair. 'I promise that.' Tears shimmered in his eyes too.

After T'Pol's emotional outburst T'Pol meditated. She had to regain her control right now. Trip had walked to the mess hall to get a cup of tea for her and a cup of coffee for him. Trip handed her the cup of tea when the doorbell rang and someone pounded on the door.

Trip walked to the door and opened it. **T'Pol** ran in, pushed him away and grabbed T'Pol and pushed her in the bathroom and then closed the door.

'Close the door, now!' Said **T'Pol** to Trip and then hid in the closet. Before Trip could do anything the doorbell rang. He opened the door again.

Captain Tucker was standing there.

'Have you seen T'Pol?' Asked Captain Tucker. He wasn't looking very friendly.

'Which T'Pol?' Joked Trip.

'My T'Pol.' Said Captain Tucker irritated. 'Have you considered my offer?'

'I'm still thinking about it.' Lied Trip. 'I'm sorry but I haven't seen 'your' T'Pol.' Then the closed the door.

 **T'Pol** came out the closet and opened the bathroom door, letting T'Pol in.

'That was close.' Whispered **T'Pol**.

'What offer was Captain Tucker talking about?' Asked T'Pol sharply.

'He offered me to become his first officer.' Said Trip. 'I'm not going to do it but if I say no I don't think he will be very kind to me.'

'You are right.' Whispered **T'Pol.** 'Tonight we are going to escape.'

T'Pol and Trip looked at each other. 'How?' Asked Trip.

'Don't worry, I have been planning this for years. Tonight during dinner Captain Tucker will be called away by Ensign Jessa. She's in my plan and she said she would help me. He leaves us and I'll get away the guards. From then it's easy to get to a shuttle with Captain Tucker's codes that I have.' Said **T'Pol**.

'And then?' Asked T'Pol.

'Captain Tucker told me last evening that he knows how to send you back but doesn't want to. It's the wormhole you came through. We'll fly to it and go to your universe.' Said **T'Pol**.

'Well, it sounds good, but why haven't you done this earlier?' Asked Trip.

'I did.' Said **T'Pol** and touched her scar. 'This is what I got from it. But now I have you and you can help me. I have somewhere to go. Last time I was on a shuttle and managed to escape but I had nowhere to go and they captured me.'

Trip nodded. 'Well, let's do it.'

* * *

 **TBC! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Back Through The Mirror

**The last chapter and then this story will be finished! Paramounts property and thank you for the reviews! For the people who have a little difficulty keeping the two T'Pols apart, T'Pol in BLACK is Mirror T'Pol, Normal T'Pol is in normal lettertype.**

* * *

 **MIRROR UNIVERSE, ENTERPRISE, OUTSIDE THE CAPTAIN'S MESS**

Lieutenant Berman Zeben was standing outside the captain's mess. He was on duty to guard the Vulcan and the visitors from the other universe. After the Vulcan had tried to escape a year ago Captain Tucker had ordered to keep her guarded constantly unless she was with him. She had left her quarters this afternoon when he was not watching and Captain Tucker had been very angry. The Vulcan said that she had only left to get some cake from the mess hall but nobody believed her. But there was no proof she had been anywhere else. After an argument Captain Tucker had stormed out and left the Vulcan and Berman swore he had heard her laugh. Now the visitors, Captain Tucker and the Vulcan were eating dinner.

The door opened and Captain Tucker came out. 'Lieutenant, I'm needed in engineering. After dinner escort **T'Pol** to my quarters. Make sure she doesn't escape again, or I'll have your head.'

'Yes sir.' Said Berman. He was tired and wanted to sleep. He hoped the Vulcan would be finished soon with dinner. He almost dozed off but awoke from the sound of the door. The Vulcan stood in front of him.

'Could you come in please? I need your assistance.' Whispered **T'Pol** wrapping her arms around his neck.

Berman swallowed.

'Madam, if you are finished with dinner I have orders to escort you to the captain's quarters.' Tried Berman.

'Captain Tucker can wait, _Berman._ ' Whispered **T'Pol** pulling him into the captain's mess before Berman could protest.

Before Berman could do anything the T'Pol from the other universe put her hand on his shoulder and then everything went black.

Trip pulled Berman under the table. 'Being a Vulcan has his benefits, huh?'

Then the door opened and Captain Tucker came in.

'Well.. well.. well.' Said Captain Tucker. 'Do you really think that would work? Well do you hon?'He grabbed **T'Pol** and pushed her against the wall. 'I'm going to kill you! But first I'm going to kill you two. I'm betrayed by myself, isn't it ironic? Trip, I really thought I could trust you.'

Tucker pointed a weapon at T'Pol her head. 'First, let's kill you, Vulcan!'

'Don't do this.' Pleaded Trip. 'Don't kill her, please, I'm begging you.'

'It's too late for that!' Yelled Captain Tucker. 'You already betrayed me.'

His finger was on the trigger, if he pulled Trip would lose T'Pol forever. He hated himself not for thinking about having someone outside to keep watch.

'Don't touch her!' Yelled **T'Pol** and in a flash she hit the weapon out Captain Tucker's hand and kicked him.

'That's for taking me away from Vulcan!'

Kick.

'That's for my mother!'

Kick.

'That's for keeping me captive here.'

Kick.

'And that's for hurting me!'

Captain Tucker fell down on the floor, unconscious.

Tears were in **T'Pol** her eyes and she grabbed the weapon from the floor. 'We have to go.'

Trip stared at himself, no Captain Tucker on the floor. He wasn't sorry for the man. Together with T'Pol he followed **T'Pol**.

 **T'Pol** shot everyone that saw them. She actually seemed to enjoy it but Trip could understand that after being held here against her will and being bullied by almost everyone. They finally reached the shuttle bay and they climbed in Shuttle pod 1 and with the codes **T'Pol** could open the doors. T'Pol took the helm and thanks to some help of an engineer **T'Pol** had disabled the weapons.

'I'm impressed.' Said Trip.

 **T'Pol** almost smiled.

After some searching T'Pol was able to locate the wormhole, two hours away. She set in a course and then almost fell asleep. She was tired.

Trip sat down next to her. 'You okay?'

'I am fine.' Said T'Pol.

'Really?'

'I am okay, commander.'

'Okay, if you insist. But go sleep, you're dozing off, T'Pol. I'll take the helm.'

T'Pol sat down on one of the chairs and fell asleep after some minutes. She was exhausted.

 _T'Pol was in sickbay again, together with her mother. T'Les was standing next to her and T'Pol was holding Elizabeth. Elizabeth was staring at T'Pol and T'Pol stroked her rosy cheeks._

 _'_ _Elizabeth is an aesthetically pleasing child.' Said T'Les._

 _Elizabeth was safe and her mother alive. Trip was just walking to his quarters to get something that he needed to show T'Les._

 _T'Pol was content. She was safe. Trip came in with a photo book. 'I thought you might wanted to take a looksee.' Said Trip and gave it to T'Les. He kissed the cheek of T'Pol and Elizabeth's forehead._

 _'_ _How are my two most favorite girls doing?' Teased Trip, sitting down next to T'Pol and putting an arm around her. T'Pol sat closer to him and laid her head on her shoulder, feeling protected and loved._

 _Her mother was flipping through Trip his photo book and Elizabeth had fallen asleep. T'Pol closed her eyes, cherishing this moment._

 _And that was when she realized nothing from this all was real. Her mother was dead and so was Elizabeth. And Trip wasn't in love with her. T'Pol fought against tears and suddenly she understood the quote: That's the thing about pain. It demands to be felt. Hoshi had quoted it to her a time ago._

 _And this pain was demanding to be felt. Her heart ached and T'Pol was alone. She opened her eyes and she saw Elizabeth in Phlox his arms, dead. T'Pol remembered how hard it had been to leave Elizabeth there even if she knew Elizabeth wasn't really there anymore._

 _She looked like she was sleeping but T'Pol knew better. She saw her mother dying again and her heart broke.  
_ 'T'Pol?' T'Pol opened her eyes. **T'Pol** was sitting next to her. T'Pol wiped away some tears. 'You told me that your daughter died. What was her name?'

'Elizabeth. She was a binary clone. She was created from my and Trips DNA without our permission. There was a flaw in the cloning process and she died.' Said T'Pol fighting against the tears, the lump in her throat making it a little bit difficult to talk.

'Did she have Vulcan ears?' Asked **T'Pol**.

'Yes. She was beautiful.' Answered T'Pol.

'Ladies, we're about to go through the wormhole!' Said Trip. T'Pol and **T'Pol** walked to the window and watched at how Trip navigated them to the wormhole. After a minute they came out the wormhole.

'We're being hailed by Enterprise. Right, they were probably still waiting for us.' Murmured Trip to himself.

Captain Archer's voice filled the shuttle.

'Commanders, are you all right? Where have you been?'

'We're fine, cap'n. But where we've been, that's a long story!' Said Trip and turned around looking at the two T'Pol's.

* * *

 **OUR UNIVERSE, ENTERPRISE, SHUTTLEBAY**

Captain Archer's look when he saw two T'Pols climbing out the shuttle was priceless. What have I done to deserve this, thought Archer.

Reed's jaw dropped. 'Well, at least you're not pregnant this time, Trip. Bloody hell..'

 **T'Pol** was a little bit timid around Reed who wanted to have the weapon she was still holding.

'I am Captain Archer.' Said Archer.

'I know.' Said **T'Pol**.

'Well.. I really don't know how I'm going to explain this away mission to Starfleet.' Said Archer to Reed. Reed chuckled.

* * *

In sickbay Phlox treated the bruise on **T'Pol** her cheek. **T'Pol** was a little wearily around Phlox and Ensign Cutler who was trying to be nice.

Phlox gave T'Pol some medicine also. Doctor Cutler had treated her with a crude medicine that made it hard for her to control her emotions.

All the while Trip was trying to explain everything to Archer who found this situation very amusing and creepy at the same time.

'So you were there and were captain? That is really scary!' Said Archer. 'Was I on that ship?'

'I didn't see you there.' Said Trip. 'Maybe you were killed.'

'Ouch.' Groaned Archer but he was smiling. **T'Pol** walked to Archer.

'Captain, thank you for letting me stay.' Said **T'Pol.** Archer smiled at her.

'Well, welcome on Enterprise for the time. I'm contacting Starfleet for instructions.' Said Archer and put his hand on her shoulder. **T'Pol** backed away uneasily. Archer removed his hand a little bit awkwardly.

T'Pol stood up from the bio bed she had been sitting on.

'Captain, I am taking full responsibility for taking T'Pol back to this universe. I was the superior officer.' Said T'Pol.

'Wait!' Said **T'Pol**. 'I never wanted to cause any trouble. I'll just go to Vulcan or Earth and live there and don't disturb anyone.'

'You're not causing trouble.' Said Archer.

'Excuse me, but can I speak to our visitor for a minute?' Interrupted Phlox. Archer nodded and **T'Pol** followed Phlox.

'Do you think Starfleet will make a fuss?' Asked Trip, turning to Archer. 'Cap'n?'

'Trip, I honestly don't know. But we can't send her back and she is here. Starfleet can't do much. But she can't stay here.' Said Archer, leaning against a bio bed, thinking about how he could tell the admiral that the counterpart of T'Pol had come aboard.

* * *

T'Pol was lying in her bed, closed eyes and thinking about everything. After meditating for more than four hours she had dressed herself in her pajamas and climbed in bed, exhausted and thinking about everything.

Oddly she missed Trip lying next to her. When they had slept in the same bed she had been very confused when she had woken up alone. Something about the Human comforted her in a way nothing else could.

The doorbell rang. Who could be there now? Trip?

She turned on the light and sat up in bed. 'Come in please.'

The door opened and **T'Pol** came in.

'I am sorry to disturb you, but I need your advice.' Said **T'Pol** and sat down on T'Pol's chair. 'You have your own quarters. They are nice.'

T'Pol nodded.

 **T'Pol** picked up the picture on her desk, the picture Trip had taken from her and Elizabeth when Elizabeth had just been brought on Enterprise. T'Pol was sitting on a chair holding Elizabeth.

'This is Elizabeth?' Asked **T'Pol**.

'Yes. That is my daughter.' Whispered T'Pol her voice almost breaking.

'She is beautiful.' **T'Pol** traced the contour of T'Pol with her finger. 'She is so beautiful. I can't do it. I can't do it.'

T'Pol stood up. 'What are you talking about?'

'I can't kill her.' Whispered **T'Pol**.

'Kill? Kill who?' T'Pol looked at **T'Pol** in horror.

'I just heard it from your doctor… I'm.. I'm pregnant.' And then **T'Pol** began crying.

'You are pregnant?' Asked T'Pol and put her hands on **T'Pol's** shoulders, trying to comfort the woman. 'Who is the father?'

'Captain Tucker!'

T'Pol looked at the photograph of Elizabeth. 'You want to terminate the pregnancy?'

'I wanted to. But then I saw our Elizabeth.' Sniffled **T'Pol**. 'And now I can't do it.'

T'Pol stared at **T'Pol** with tears in her eyes.

'Will you help me?' Asked **T'Pol**. T'Pol looked at herself, so vulnerable and broken.

'Off course I will.' Whispered T'Pol. 'I will help you.'

* * *

 **The End. No, not really! I'm planning a sequel in which we see Mirror T'Pol raising a child on Enterprise. Yes, she's going to stay on Enterprise, spoiler!**

 **Please review! Would you like a sequel? What would you like to see in the sequel?**


	5. Sequel

Dear readers,

This story is finished. Thank you for reading this story and for your support. It means a lot to me. Thank you very very much. There is a sequel to this story and I would love it if you would read it. You can find it here: s/11897796/1/A-Life-On-The-Other-Side-Sequel-to-When-The-Mirror-Cracks

Or go to my profile and search for a story called 'A Life On The Other Side', because that's what the story is named. Mirror T'Pol is adjusting to life on Enterprise and an unexpected pregnancy. 'Our' T'Pol finds out that she can reverse the damage of the Trellium D!

Again, thanks. Lots of hugs,

StarTrekkie1


End file.
